


Straight to Hell

by SleepyEmily



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lots of Crying, and yes you read that right he gets some action at some point, fuck all else to do in that house, hivemind shenanigans, lots of angry sullen Lucas, not as cheerful as I'm making it sound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyEmily/pseuds/SleepyEmily
Summary: What did all the Bakers and Mia do whilst trapped in the hive mind? They start to realise what has happened, unable to see what their physical selves are doing when other people start appearing, hysterical and sobbing about the crazed people in the house aka: them.





	1. And so it is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittenmoon21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenmoon21/gifts).



> Hivemind
> 
> Noun  
> A notional entity consisting of a large number of people who share their knowledge or opinions with one another, regarded as producing either uncritical conformity or collective intelligence.
> 
> Notional
> 
> Adjective  
> Something existing as or based on a suggestion, estimate, or theory; not existing in reality.

Trapped was the only word that came to mind, despite it still being their home, they were trapped forever inside of it. There wasn’t even anything outside the windows, just inky blackness that swirled like it was thick smoke mixed with oil, indescribable and yet it existed.

Jack stared out into it, eyes glazed over and feeling himself sink deeper into sadness and despair at his family being here and being twisted into monsters out there.

It had been a two days, give or take, since he had found that small girl, he hadn’t remembered anything from that first night other than putting the girl in Lucas’s old bed but Zoe had told him what had happened. Marguerite had remembered certain parts and had cried, hugging her daughter and apologising for hurting and scaring her.

Their daughter was shaken badly and wanted reassurance, Jack learned that he had punched her, chased her, dragged his own son upstairs by his legs and nearly drowned his wife all within the first few moments. He didn’t know if it was worse not remembering but thankfully both women in his family had let him hold, kiss them and beg forgiveness.

Lucas did not.

Lucas didn’t let him come near him.

He was not one to forgive easily and hadn’t properly said what had happened between him and his father when Zoe hadn’t seen, the boy was seething in anger and resentment and if he had been reclusive before then he was an absolute hermit now. Staying locked in his attic and away from everyone else, even though phones, televisions and computers just didn’t work here, Jack couldn’t imagine what he was doing sitting up there alone.

Marguerite had thrown her arms around her baby boy and sobbed when she first remembered what had happened, explaining how she had attacked him from behind in the dining room, picked him up and thrown their son onto the table itself which had broken a leg and sent him toppling off it onto the floor and knocking him out instantly.

She could not stop saying sorry over and over to her two children, Zoe forgave her instantly and Lucas had forgiven his mother after a few moments. Jack was not so sure his son would ever forgive him for whatever it was he had done when he...the other him, found him downstairs.

No, it had been him. Jack wasn’t about to shift responsibility what had been done.

Their previous guest, Mia, had made her appearance by wandering into the kitchen so quietly that she gave Marguerite a fright, Jack had seen Mia out his eye corner but reacted too late to warn anyone.

"Oh!" Marguerite jumped back from the counter she had been resting on, her hand fluttering wildly over her heart and also causing a chain reaction with her children; Zoe had leaped and half twisted around to see what had caused the reaction from her mother followed Lucas giving a defensive flinch of his shoulders.

"Goodness me, are you all right?" She'd asked, going all maternal.

Jack, for a split second, felt terrible for forgetting about the poor woman and then even worse for realising that she was here too.

Mia hadn't said anything, she looked the same as before, the same clothes and still just as downcast and miserable.

Jack wondered how he could possibly attempt to explain how this had happened, how to explain how they couldn't leave the house, explain how a small child had done something, just something unexplainable to them all and now they were trapped and from-

Wait.

"Have you been here for a few days?" Jack asked gently. "Where have you been?"

"I just got here," she replied and sounding rather hesitant. She opened her mouth like she was about to continue speaking before gently shaking her head, she wrapped her arms around herself and walked back out into the corridor.

Jack sat on Zoe's chair at the dining table and placed his glasses on the table, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He didn't notice Lucas narrowing his eyes at where Mia had once been, nor Zoe watching her brother.

The child did not appear again.

  
And now here they all were, barricaded in their home or at least, this odd, dream-like version of their home. None of them needed to eat or drink any more, no none of them had realised how fast time had passed until a new person had showed up.

Jack had been sat in the livingroom, speaking to Zoe as they both tried to puzzle out a way from this place when Marguerite had screamed from the laundry room and someone else screamed with her. Footsteps had rang out on the old floorboards, both father and daughter caught a glimpse of a flash of colour as the intruder ran past the open double doors and down the stairs to the garage where Lucas had been last he heard.

Jack, paternal instincts flying off the handle, had ran to follow, Zoe to her mother, and got down the stairs to block them in. But when he got there, he needn't have worried.

“Don’t hurt me!” The girl had wailed, throwing herself backwards into the metal shelving, knocking things onto the floor before scrambling around behind it on all fours like an animal. “Please! Don’t kill me! Please, please...”

Her sobs overtook any words she had and neither Baker could understand her.

His boy had been ready, clearly hearing the screams from upstairs and held a tire iron, ready to defend himself. He looked disturbed as he simply stared at her, awkwardly lowering his weapon and clearly not knowing how to handle anyone crying.

Jack instantly felt guilty for scaring her and crouched down, both hands out in surrender. “Calm down, we ain’t gonna hurt you, it’s okay.”

His words didn't work and she sobbed to herself for a good forty-five minutes before Jack sent Lucas to get his sister since they seemed to be the same age, it was a last resort since neither he nor Lucas could get any closer to her without her getting hysterical again.

Zoe had shown up, looking like she'd rather be anywhere but here with a crying stranger but she had done her father proud. Managing to speak to her, calm her down and sit right next to her. Jack felt rather out of place but he didnt want to leave his daughter with a stranger even if she were bigger than this other girl, he had sat on the garage steps just out of eyesight.

Her name was Heidi, she was sixteen and had been exploring the swamp. She'd moved to Dulvey a few weeks ago and found their house, thinking it had been abandoned until Jack had chased her inside, she'd ran into Marguerite who'd, apparently, been covered with insects before being caught by a gleeful and manic Lucas before finally being dragged into a room with a little girl in it.

The was all she could recall. She'd admitted to waking up here, stood in a corner like she blacked out and everything was fine and she was alone. She'd triedd to leave but none of the doors or windows would open and she'd started to panic again, then she'd wandered into Marguerite...

Jack put his head in his hands, poor Heidi sobbing once more about how much she wanted to go home, made his heart hurt and he prayed to God that this nightmare would end soon, to make this stop, to save his family from this- this purgatory or hell.

There was no God to hear him.

But Eveline did.


	2. Settling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise that's the last time I change the title of the story lol.

She had always been more socialable than her brother and mother, apparently taking after her father in terms of being quite extroverted, Zoe thrived off people, conversations, friendships, even the bad times with arguments or break ups, she always had a way to help, to sort or talk things out.

But right this second?

She'd had never felt more awkward in her life, or death if that was the case, as she sat next to Heidi in the livingroom, who seemed to be doing her best to use her as a barrier to shield her from the rest of her family. 

Who could blame her?

Zoe thought back to what it was like with her dad pacing after her like a predator, her momma screeching and laughing as she grabbed her as insects flew in her face.

It was like being hunted.

“I cannot apologise enough,” Jack bowed his head with such shame that it hurt Zoe's heart to see it. “That- It's not who I am, and you have no fear of me- or any of us doing such things to you here.”

He was stood in the corner and Marguerite was in front of the T.V, she was clearly holding back from cooing over Heidi but stayed a respectful distance away from her as she held up a hand in comforting fashion, her expression one of anguish. “We promise, cher. We're stuck in here and they out there. I'm sorry I hurt you.”

Zoe hadn't seen what had happened to Lucas after Jack had dragged him up the stairs and into their bedroom but she had heard him choking and gagging on something. So all three had at some point attacked Heidi but the...Other Zoe hadn't.

Lucas stood to Zoe's left, leaning against the wall; solemn, on edge and still suspicious of the new comer.

Her brother was a loner by nature, he'd done a few questionable things in his teenage years; vandalising, arguing with teachers, fighting with his classmates both in and out of school (that had momma mortified- her son fighting in the streets like a hoodlum), underage drinking and a few stints with drugs but the police only got involved once with the latter crime.

Dulvey was a small town and word spread of Lucas being a trouble maker and it just seemed to stick, which Zoe thought was unfair since all of her brother's bad behaviour had stopped once he got his medicine properly balanced out, it didn't change his surly attitude though and by the time he had gotten the right dosage from three different sets of pills from the doctor his distrust and anger at people had dulled but was still there.

Also it didn't stop Zoe from feeling a little left out from her parents with them focussing on him all the time; he won trophies, he was smart, momma kept taking him places and coming back with puzzles and for a while she resented him for it.

Now she understood, no one had told her at first what he had wrong with him that he needed to take medicine, apparently, for the rest of his life until she was tired of edging around the subject with her older brother and even more tired of their parents artful dodging of the question and simply asked Lucas.

He was seventeen then and her sixteen, he'd given her an incredulous look.

“What? Momma and the old man never tell you?” He snorted.

“No,” she said. “They a'ways avoid givin' me an answer. Are you sick?” Zoe had sometimes wondered if it was cancer or something equally as awful.

Lucas huffed and gave her a humourless smirk. “Sick in ma head, more like. Took 'em long enough to figure it out, lossa needles and tests and machines and for what? A fuckin' personality disorder.” He'd uttered the words like they'd created a bad smell from simply saying it.

He clearly didn't want to discuss it further so she'd gone to investigate the disorder herself, secretly using the computer at school during lesson and everything she'd read described her brother perfectly. But then- he was a little different on the medication, so was it still her brother? Was it like he'd been subdued? There'd been a girl at school who had ADD and Zoe had overheard that it was like being suppressed, like a giant heavy blanket had been thrown over her and dulled her down, she'd hated being on it and sometimes 'forgot' to take them.

He'd never been cruel to her, Lucas was impatient and snappy, sometimes he used to mutter to himself and get irritable if Zoe interrupted and one time she had caught having a full blown conversation with thin air but that had all stopped finally. She was glad the recent meds were perfect for him, he had been even more unbalanced than when he was off them.

Either way, it didn't stop people starting rumours about Lucas and it didn't make him friendlier.

Point was; Lucas had always acted like he didn't care that people crossed the street when they saw him coming, old people muttering at him under their breath and parents doing nothing to hide their disapproval even in front of their children.

Being attacked by their parents was bad, being stranded here in this place was bad and having some girl show up screaming at him like he was a vicious monster made him worse.

He had left part way through Heidi's story when it got to what he had done to her, his expression tiredly accepting and clearly he had no intention of sticking around to hear more.

And now a few days later Zoe could see that sullen anger on his face every time Heidi cowered behind her when he came into the room, clutching her arm if he so much as glanced in her direction. He never did have much empathy for others, some, but not much and Heidi was starting to piss him off as she flinched when he leaned on the table with his elbows and he stiffened, face darkening as he eyes flickered away from the game he was playing on his phone.

She closed her eyes and desperately tried to think of something to smooth shit over.

“Zoe, cher?” Marguerite asked tentatively from the kitchen. “You alright?”

Zoe glanced at her mother. “Uh, I'm fine but momma mayb-”

She had been about to suggest that Lucas help their mother with something, just something that would've gotten him out of the room but it didn't matter as Lucas had slumped back in his chair, the movement seemingly too fast for Heidi's tastes as tensed up and partly ducked behind Zoe.

“Goddamnit!” Lucas had snapped and stood up, dropping his phone and slamming his hands on the table. “I've been here longer than yer dumbass and had my own father beat the hell outta me and drag upstairs to choke on mold and you don' see me whimpering like a-”

“Lucas!” Jack snapped, appearing from the hallway.

“No!” Lucas shouted back and pointed at Heidi. “Every fuckin' move ah make she acts like I'm about ta rip her throat out! I live here, I ain't- she fucking...”

He threw his hands up and stormed off, yelling out a parting shot. “Fuck you! Fuck all of ya!”

Zoe felt for him, she felt for Heidi too who seemed to have been quite the wallflower and shy girl before all of this and had clung to Zoe from day one. Her nerves were being grated on by having a constant second shadow and the other girl had barely spoken, just followed her, holding her sleeve, using her to duck behind.

There'd been a brief, blessed moment when the girl was taking a bath and Zoe had crept away to confide to Marguerite about it who reminded her that Heidi was a teenager, a frightened child and to be kind to her as she was scared, confused and probably missed her own momma. Zoe had to bite her tongue to stop from retorting about what happened with the last child they tried to be kind to, currently her own temper was just as frayed as her brother's.

Even so, Zoe let it all lie for what she gathered to be two days later before she couldn't take it no more.

She stood up from where she was sat on the couch in the foyer, Heidi instantly went to stand with her even though she had been quietly doing an old crossword they had found in one of the drawers.

“I'm gonna go see Lucas,” Zoe lied, pushing down any annoyance and making her tone soft.

Heidi clutched the crossword book to her chest. “Oh.”

'Oh' Zoe mocked in her head before immediately feeling a guilty stab in her ribs for being a bitch.

“I won't be long, just gonna get him to stop sulking and help daddy do somethin' to get us outta here, okay?”

That was a bare faced lie, she just wanted time alone, it had been nearly a week with Heidi glued to her side. Zoe felt bad but knew if she spent more time alone with a cowering teenager who barely spoke then she was going to snap at her and feel worse.

“Did you wanna stay here or come with me? Lucas won't hurt you ah promise.” Heidi was already shaking her head but Zoe didn't know which she was saying no to. “Look, I told you before that I went through the same as you did and I know how terrifying it is but that's not ma family, they'd never hurt anyone and even you said that everything is tidier and different now.”

Heidi was looking at the floor, frowning.

“Thinking that- ah dunno maybe its like a mirror and we're stuck in here how it was on the day that little girl got here but on the other side- so we're...” Zoe trailed off, unsure of how to word her ideas aloud. “Frozen or somethin'.”

She said nothing in response, didnt even look at her, she gazed almost sadly down at the crossword book in her hands before frowning and taking a deep breath.

“I'll stay here,” Heidi said carefully and slowly sat back down giving Zoe the impression that it was mostly stubbornness and determination that factored her decision, also owing to the fact she hadn't even replied to Zoe's theory.

“...Okay,” Zoe replied and paused. “I won't be long and if ma parents come past or Mia and you wanna come find me, I'll be in the attic. It's where Lucas always goes to sulk.”

The teenager nodded, eyes cast downward and opened her book once more.

Screw it.

She turned and left without looking back even when she felt a second stab for being a horrible person, but even her social ass needed space every now and then.

Clomping up the stairs and through the double doors, not bothering to close the polished wooden door behind her as she made her way to her bedroom. It was still the same as she had left it, she'd barely slept the first week being here and if she did it had been curled up on the couch whilst the T.V played static for hours.

Daddy had scared her the most, he had done most of the chasing but she'd been so worried for momma even with the insects, he was drowning her in the bath tub...Had that happened before?

'Don't make me do something I'll regret'.

Daddy drank too much beer sometimes and he had hit Lucas every now and then/

She pushed open her bedroom door.

He had hurt momma bef- No, don't get into all that. Not right now.

As she climbed the sturdy ladder of the attic, her old guilt of lying to Heidi came up. She knew Lucas wasn't up here right now, he was with momma last she had saw and was helping her fix a hole in the wall. Despite there being no point, it was something to do.

She'd be fucked if Lucas strolled past Heidi but he'd been told to just give her space.

Like he wanted to be around her anyway.

She clambered up and made to lounge on the old sofa that had been stashed up there years ago, the floral pattern faded with time and there was dirt from where Lucas had undoubtedly stuck his muddy sneakers, mimicking what she herself was doing right now.

She rested her head against the arm and sank into the cushions, the old musty smell of the fabric and damp was nice and if she closed her eyes it was almost like how it used to be. She felt the weathered cotton under her fingers and picked at an embroided flower that clung to a dark blue stripe, she always like the pattern and thought it would be better as wallpaper.

Silence rang in her eyes when her thoughts trailed away.

There was no warm body glued to her side, no panicked breathing or hands clinging at her, fingernails making marks on her skin.

She felt happier for it and then stared at the wooden beams overhead as she wondered if this would be the happiest she could be here.

It faded at the thought.

 


End file.
